The Newly Blossomed Lily
by Sulhadahne
Summary: [XemnasOC][oneshot] Xemnas was sure he was dead when Sora dealt the final blow, but when he awoke to find he had a heart beat, all he could be sure of was that he was falling for the beautiful woman who was doing everything possible to heal him...


**001: XEMNAS, the SUPERIOR**

_The Lilies in the Garden Square_

Lily Kay Jefferson (the second, mind you) never took herself as a squeamish person. True, she was not the bravest woman this side of Sunset Hill, but Lily always took pride in being able to help the neighborhood children with bruises and scrapes without even flinching. Whether it was pulling shards of glass from little Sarah's palm, or even that nasty incident when Seifer took a bad fall and his wrist came out of place. Lord knows what the rash boy was doing, but whatever it was required a trash can lid, train tracks, and a blind fold, and it didn't end well.

So, when Lily came across a man moaning forlornly in an alley, she thought she would be able to patch him up, and take care of the poor fellow. She was very wrong.

"Here", Jeff offered, passing the trashcan back to his sister. The pale faced girl proceeded to vomit into it – for the third time.

Jeff Gaylord Jefferson (the fifth, just so you know) was a doctor of the highest regard, and one of the most renowned in all Twilight Town. As soon as his sister had called, gasping and choking between words, saying something about a "grotesque sight" and "how could anyone", he rushed to Lily's old, beaten apartment on Sunset Hill.

Taking in slow, deep breaths, Lily tiredly looked to her brother. Before she could say a word, Jeff answered her.

"He will be all right. His wounds are terrible; I suggest he stay here for a least a month, maybe two, and I will visit him every Saturday. But I have to get back to the hospital." Nodding her understanding, Lily leaned forward, tired and sick.

Casting a concerned glance to his sister, and then to the back room where the guest slept, Jeff let out a sigh and stroked his hair back.

"Well… bye." Lily waved behind her absentmindedly, and with a small grin, Jeff ruffled her hair. With one last "See you, Lily", Jeff was out the door.

Lily Kay Jefferson was a tall girl of almost 5'9" (5'8 7/10", to be precise) and was rather broad shoulder for her gender and age. Barely pushing 24, the girl had to duck to enter her own kitchen. But, her personality and her looks were quite opposite. While she seemed rather intimidating, Lily was meeker than a mouse. She was a kind, motherly soul, but only the neighborhood children had ever spoken to her, other than her brother, of course.

Hayner often dropped by to give Lily the daily papers, (Many times Lily would wake up in the morning and read Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday's paper, just before noon on Wednesday), and Pence came to help Lily with computer problems, and to taste some of her delicious cookies. Every Tuesday Olette would visit to be tutored in Science, and Seifer often came to just bum about with his pals.

Lily stood and wavered, leaning against the kitchen door. Of course, her head hit the doorframe, but it actually helped wake her woozy mind.

Bending down and stepping through the door, Lily walked into the living room, where the enigmatic man slept on the sofa bed.

He was quite handsome. A rare breed in these parts, and sculpted like a god. When Jeff had first started cleaning up the man's wounds, Lily turned not just to look away from the gore and vomit into her bucket, but also so that Jeff wouldn't catch her drooling over the man's masculinity.

Without bothering to check on the man, Lily stumbled into her shabby, gray bedroom. Lily plopped into bed and smiled for the first time that night, ready to sleep whatever was left of the night away.

BING! BING!

Snapping her eyes open, Lily watched angrily as her alarm clock flashed. Apparently, there was nothing of the night left.

"Number five, OJ, scrap the mayo!"

"Get me the morning special, with fried eggs!"

"Lily!"

The girl turned in mid step, trying to balance the two trays in her hands and keep her eyes open.

"Hey, Lily, when you're done there, table two needs refills and Sarah wants you on kitchen duty." A girl in a waitress outfit stepped out of the kitchen door, taking one of the trays from Lily and walking side by side with her.

"Hey, did you sleep last night, you don't look so well?" The girl implored (from the look on her name tag, she was Suzie) kindly.

"I just had a bad dream is all." Lily cut the conversation short. It seemed Suzie didn't go down that easily.

"Really? Man, I've had some of the weirdest dreams recently, and this one last night, well it – giggle – it was the _hottest _–"

Truly, Lily didn't care whether it was hotter than Hayner's temperament or Seifer's attitude or both combine, she just wanted to get off early and check on her patient.

Setting down the tray, Lily heard the door suddenly open.

"Hey, Lily!"

Olette came running in, breathing hard. Pence came in after, but stopped mid run when he saw a plate of toast and reached to grab a piece. Hayner ran in next, and with a yelp toppled into Pence.

"There's something happening at your place! We found a strange man in your house, and he went ballistic!" Lily's eyes went wide as she began taking off her apron.

"Why? What happened?" 

"Well… Seifer happened."

"Oh…"

Setting her apron and hat on the banister, Lily called back to her boss that she was leaving, and raced out the door with the children in tow.

How was he alive?

He was sure Sora had given him the final blow; but here he was, alive, somehow. Well, as alive as he could be, anyway. At least, that's what he thought.

He became really confused when he felt a heart beat. That was when the hot blooded youth had rushed in and drawn a weapon on him, yelling something about trespassing and fools. He had not the energy to fight, or did he feel like wasting it on such impertinence. Still, the rude youth had to be taught.

Xemnas raised his hand and slowly tightened his fingers, ready to attack the boy.

It was then another entourage ran in frantically. Of course, Xemnas didn't care, but he continued to power his energy into his palm, ready to attack.

That was, until the wide eyed woman before him gasped, ran up, and wrapped herself around the man's palm.

"Kids! This man is my guest! Please, do not just rush in without knowing all the facts."

Seifer and his entourage stood dumbfounded. At first, Lily thought it was because they had been wrong. She learned otherwise.

Rai leaned over to Seifer and whispered, "Since when did Lily have a back bone?"

"Out!"

Even though her face was contorted in rage, her voice wasn't much louder. She just seemed irritated. It was because she never really got angry at anyone, that she just couldn't get angry at the kids. With boisterous laughter they ran out, Seifer looking back one last time to give the woman a warm grin, before running off.

Xemnas was in an awkward position. At first, he was angered by the woman's intrusion. Then, when he noticed a likeness of her and some man on the wall nearby, he was confused. When he lastly realized that, in keeping him from launching his attack, the woman had accidentally planted his hand firmly in the valley of her breasts, he felt embarrassment. Above all, he was delighted beyond imagining; he could _feel_!

"Who are you?"

The woman gasped and turned to the man. Part of her felt awkward for clutching his hand, and the other wanted to clutch _much more_ than that. Another part of her slapped the part that wanted more, the more glared and fought back, and the awkward part just altogether left the group. When that daydream was over, Lily really knocked herself in the head.

Xemnas stared dumbfounded at the weird woman before him who had just slapped herself.

"I'm … Lily." Lily murmured, bowing her head in respect. She still had his hand in her hand, so when she bowed, his gloved fingers caressed her cheek. Immediately she let him go, blushing.

Xemnas took a moment to look at his hand as it tingled from her touch. What was happening to him? Was he… (Dare he ask)… real?

"…"

"… and you?"

Xemnas looked the girl over. He did not say a word.

A little disappointed, Lily sighed. It was then she noticed the new blood on the sheets.

"Oh! Seifer, you little rascal!" Ripping the sheets aside, Lily began taking off the bloody bandages to fix them. As much as her stomach churned and twisted to do so, she began taking care of him.

Xemnas stared incredulously. Could it be… was he alive because of her?

Without saying a word, Xemnas watched her move and help him. Soon enough, he fell asleep.

That was how it was, day after day. Xemnas would sleep as soon as Lily went to work, and then Lily would return to bandage him. Even though Xemnas never said a word to her, having someone around to talk to was refreshing. Lily never really talked to anyone, except her brother, so having Xemnas as a silent listener was like telling all her troubles to a beloved stuff animal. (When Lily thought of that and she imagined Xemnas as a toy, she had to giggle. Xemnas had stared at her again. That was becoming a habit between them.)

After serving him dinner, Lily would eat on the floor beside him, watching television. Lily would often look back at him and see him staring at her. Even when she caught him in the act, he didn't look away. If she stared back, Xemnas would smirk, as if to say, "_Yes, I'm following you with my eyes. How will you stop me?" _It was rather sexy, Lily blushed to think.

After dinner, Lily would do dishes and check Xemnas' wounds again. After helping him to the bathroom, (which he did fine once he was in there), Lily would wait for him to finish so she could bath. Xemnas would bathe once a week, when Jeff came over. That was how it was.

After two weeks of that, Xemnas could finally stand.

"Wow, you've gotten better." Lily smiled as Xemnas stood, though he was leaning on her a bit. Inside, Lily felt guilty that she didn't want him to be better; the sooner he got better, the sooner he would leave.

"Well, how do you feel?" Lily only asked because she always did, thinking she'd never get an answer.

"Fine." Xemnas answered, sipping his tea as he sat on the front porch. As soon as Lily heard that word, her eyes bulged. Behind Xemnas' back, she hopped in place, spun in a circle and did a silent cheer. But, calmly, she responded.

"Well that's… fine."

"Hey, Lily!"

Walking down the street towards the market, Lily looked back to see Hayner skating towards him.

"Hey. Where are your friends?" She asked sweetly.

"I could ask you the same thing." Hayner grinned smugly. "Where's your buddy? I thought you were glued at the hip." Blushing, Lily reprimanded the boy.

"That's rather rude of you, you know." Hayner smirked.

"Isn't it true, though? You like him." Without even letting her respond (though Lily was already plotting many painful responses in her mind), Hayner continued. "About time, really. I was afraid you'd end up an old cat lady, never married in her life."

"I'm allergic." Lily chuckled. Hayner shrugged.

"Dogs?"

"… allergic."

"Gerbils?"

The two looked at one another and cracked up.

He couldn't believe he was doing this.

He knew what they would think of him, him, the great Superior, the Enigmatic Man.

Xigbar would die laughing, with that smirk and that twinkle in his eyes… _eye_… that could only mean _I knew it'd happen eventually_.

Xaldin would die of shock. And then, after pondering the idea for a second or two would then join Xigbar in taunting.

Vexen would jump out of his skin, and Zexion would probably do the same. Saix would probably take it the worst and jump off a cliff (not that that would be bad.). Just kidding, readers, I love the berserker!

Axel would only smirk and walk away and Demyx would get all mushy. Luxord would laugh, but perhaps be the kindest about it, and Marluxia and Larxene would be the worst!

He couldn't truly tell would Roxas _(Sora?)_ would do…

Well, his heart (he still couldn't believe it was true… and how) could've chosen worse people. The woman wasn't that bad.

But how the hell do you break that sort of news to a woman?

_Hey, there, I'm the leader of all nobodies and live in darkness, want to go out with me?_

With a smirk, he knew what to do.

As he stood and prepared, a voice in the back of his head spoke.

_I'm proud of ya, man, but what the hell took you so long, dude? I mean, seriously…_

Lily strode into the kitchen with the groceries to find a shock.

The house… was _clean._

The broken window was brand new, and all the glass shards were gone. The nasty rip in the carpet, (not to mention the residue of vomit) was all repaired and the overall mess and destruction was fixed. Who… how … why?

The groceries fell onto the floor, and with them, the jar of jelly. With a smash, grape splattered on the clean floor.

"Oh, no! I'm so stupid, oh gosh…"

Embarrassed and frantic, Lily bent down and began trying to mop the mess. She turned to reach for a rag, but couldn't find one, until a gloved hand reached down and handed one to her.

"Here."

It was Xemnas.

"Did you… did you do all this?"

Xemnas gulped. The truth, or not?

The truth was Xemnas had summoned Dusks and the like to do the work. He was still much too weak to move very much, so he spent the day resting. But should he tell her the truth? Should he tell her what he is?

_No, you idiot! Get the girl to trust you first!_

Xemnas blinked.

_**For once, the psycho is correct. Don't ruin your chances! Wait until the right time.**_

_Once she gets to know you, she won't care if you are a nobody or a werewolf like our pal here!_

growl

_Down, boy! Anyway, WAIT. Use those charms, superior man!_

Now Xemnas had questioned his sanity before. But never had he had voices speak in his mind – never mind those voices being the ones of Xigbar, Vexen, and Saix.

"Sir?"

Lily's voice woke him up, and Xemnas took the "voices" advice and told her he had done it. In a way, he had.

"What for? And how? You're still very weak." Xemnas smiled.

"I'll manage." Lily giggled.

"I think this is the most you've spoken to me since we met."

"And I think this is the first time I've seen you wade in grape jelly."

Gasping, Lily remembered the spill and saw that her knees were all purple. Sponging up the mess, Lily cursed herself for her absentmindedness. Of course, it just ended up in a worse mess.

Xemnas' low, sexual voice chuckled deeply and he put his hand on hers. "Let me." Blushing, the girl let Xemnas take care of the mess.

"So, um, does this mean I'll be hearing more from you?" Lily couldn't help but joke. Finished with the mess, Xemnas gave her a sarcastic look.

"Ha ha."

Standing, Xemnas rid himself of the rag, and Lily quickly picked up all the groceries. Sighing, she looked kindly upon her guest. "I haven't had the time or money to fix this place up… you don't know how much it means to me, thank you so much."

Xemnas looked back to see Lily's eyes lit up warmly, and her cheeks flush.

**Oh yeah! Big score! Way to go big man!**

_**Who would've thunk it? **_

**Go Superior! It's your birthday! We gonna party like it's your birthday!**

Xemnas wasn't quite sure why it was his birthday, but maybe it had something to do with the warm feeling rising in his… heart. After hearing from Axel, Xaldin, and Demyx (in that order) Xemnas decided that he wasn't insane, but was simply haunted by his odd subordinates.

"You're welcome."

Life was much more appealing after Xemnas and Lily finally began talking to each other. Xemnas still couldn't leave the house or truly take care of himself, and Lily found the stress was getting to her. She was honored and embarrassed when Xemnas himself called in to her work and requested she get a month's paid leave. When they said the only way she could leave was if she got fired, Xemnas told them if they didn't do as they said they'd wake the next morning missing their vital organs and their two best friends. As freaky as the declaration was, Lily was still touched… in an odd way.

Lily came home from work with a smile.

"You did it. I can stay home. You've got me here all day to help you with your every need."

_Hey! She said every need! Ha ha!! You know you want to, big guy!_

_'Down, Xigbar'_, Xemnas chuckled, though the thought gave him a pleasurable feeling.

Lily smiled sadly. She hadn't told Xemnas the truth; the truth was, she had been fired.

A while ago, that would've worried the hell out of her.

But seeing him smirking at her, sitting there across the way, made her feel like she would be safe, even if she had to live on the streets.

Of course, reality has a terrible way of smacking you in the face, and kicking you when you're down.

It was only three days after that Lily received the notice. She was being evicted. It was obvious why; someone had reported her guest to the apartment owners. Other than Hayner and Seifer and the others, everyone seemed to truly hate her guest.

Xemnas found her at the kitchen table, rubbing her temples. Without even turning to him, she muttered.

"I'm being evicted."

Xemnas did not respond. He sat down across from her.

"What for?" He asked. Lily laughed sadly.

"I'm not sure."

The two were silent.

Should he tell her the truth? If he did, he could take her to his home, to the castle on the World that Never Was. They could live together there, away from everyone. She could visit her friends of course, and they could travel the universe by day and by night, they would return home and delight in each other's company until dawn…

_'Who are you kidding_?' Xemnas sighed and rubbed his forehead in the same way Lily was. Lily noticed.

"What's wrong?"

Xemnas looked up at her.

"You don't even know my name." He began. Lily stood straighter, look Xemnas in her orange red eyes. "You haven't asked who I am or where I came from. For all you know, I could be capable of murder, or rape, or I could be a wanted criminal; a monster, or something of the like." Lily's eyes didn't change. They just watched him.

"You don't know anything about me, but you've trusted me, and taken care of me, and kept me here. Why?" Xemnas seemed desperate for an answer, for an explanation of her odd demeanor.

"… I was lonely." The answer didn't shock him; she did live a loner's life. "I don't really have anyone to talk to. Sure, I guess it's my fault but I… I guess I wanted something different; something exciting. And you're a mystery to me. A puzzle that only I can solve. Your like something from a story; a mysterious man, wounded, saved by the average girl; a handsome, daring, bold and dashing man…"

_DID YOU HEAR THAT XEMNAS? DASHING!_

Xemnas kept himself from rolling his eyes at Luxord's appearance and continued listening to Lily.

"… sure, I don't know anything about you, but I feel like I've known you for all my life. I get lost in your eyes, and they tell me everything I need to know about you. I trust you… with my life." Lily looked at Xemnas again.

"I'd follow you anywhere."

Now this surprised Xemnas.

_Yeah, baby!_

_**Ha, he did it!**_

**YAY SHE LIKES YOU!**

**Make a move, Xemnas!**

_**Don't lose this girl, number one!**_

Even I can see that she adores you, Superior.

_YOU'VE GOT HER, YOU DOG!_

When you and this girl get nasty, I'm leaving. Congrats and all, but I'm leaving.

_Be nice, Lexaeus!_

congrats, superior. even I, number six, couldn't see this coming.

Xemnas couldn't help but grin. Lily looked him over.

"Um, I…?"

Xemnas stood, and took Lily by the hand. He pulled her up, and immediately backed her up against the kitchen wall. Fiercely, Xemnas covered her soft lips with his, and the girl gasped in shock. In doing so, she opened her mouth, and there was no way Xemnas could pass that up. His tongue darted in, caressing hers, gently yet firmly exploring her mouth.

Lily did not fight back, but she had no clue what to do either. She was moaning softly, as Xemnas was making her melt, to the point where only his body kept her standing. Lily felt his mouth curve upward in a smirk as the girl shyly place her arms around his neck, tangling them in her hair.

Xemnas placed his hand under her hair and pressed her gently upwards, she he had better access. She was tall, assuredly, but he was taller. Lily moaned even softer, but more frequent. She felt like she would die if it ever ended.

As his hand caressed the small of her back, he leaned away. Eyes bright and innocent, Lily watched him. He smelt of leather, and it smelt good. His forehead leaned against hers as his hand caressed her back.

"Xemnas." Lily woke up from her stunned state of mind.

"Huh?" Xemnas laughed.

"My name is Xemnas." Lily blinked. It was a very beautiful name. With a cheeky grin, she responded.

"It's nice to meet you, Xemnas." Xemnas smirked dangerously.

"Shut up." And she did as soon as his mouth took hers again.

He couldn't believe it. He had done it – and she'd gone along with it! He had kissed her!

They had stood there, making out for quite awhile. Between kisses, he would pass information to her – slowly and surely he told her everything about himself, first with words, then with actions. Eventually, they ended up at the table, where Xemnas sat with Lily resting in his lap. That was where she asked him one question about everything.

"Where are you allies?"

That was something Xemnas had not thought of. He had, oddly enough, heard their voices in his head, but were they alive? Was he simply delirious?

"I don't know." Lily smiled.

"Maybe we could find them. Together?" Xemnas' eyes bulged. Lily giggled.

"Do you mean…?"

"Do you seriously think I want to stay here?" Lily asked. "I'm being evicted. I don't have anywhere to go, and my brother's having enough problems of his own. I want to go with you."

He couldn't believe it. When had his life gotten so good?

"Thank you. So much. This means… everything to me." Lily blushed and looked down. Xemnas gently forced her to look at him.

Then he took into another kiss, without tongue, and somehow passed a message into her mind.

_I love you_

Lily giggled in the kiss, light as air, happier than ever before, and she sent a message back.

_I love you, evermore! _

It was a good thing Lily was too distracted by the kiss to really hear anything, or else she'd of heard a lot of cheering, whistling, and cat calling from the back of Xemnas' mind…

Hey there! The authoress Sulhadahne here!

Okay, I know "I love you evermore" is weird, but isn't it better than I love you too? For some reason, I feel like that is just very impersonal. As corny as evermore is, it's better than "too". I hope you guys enjoyed this. I would love to write a sequel, if you want one. I will make another if you message or review or such. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed.

SULHADAHNE


End file.
